


Brooklyn

by Madiedoodle



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a mechanic, F/F, F/M, I'm gonna change some stuff, M/M, Steve is an artist trying to make it, The Movie, based off of Brooklyn, for now, mainly stucky, may change later, pre serum steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiedoodle/pseuds/Madiedoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the movie Brooklyn.</p><p>Steve is a young Irish immigrant, an artist looking for new opportunity in the world. The 1950's may not be the best time to be an Irish immigrant, but Steve finds his place in Brooklyn. He also finds Bucky Barnes, and Steve is certain life couldn't get any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn

Steve knew that leaving Ireland was the hardest thing he would ever do. Leaving his mam, leaving Dugan and his other friends(not that he had a lot) , leaving the only place he ever really knew. It started an ache in his chest as he stepped onto the boat, an ache that grew stronger as he looked down at his mam and Dum Dum as they waved him off. He would miss them so much, but he knew he would see them again some day. He waved, pretending not to see the tears in their eyes and wiping away his own tears as he smiled, thinking of the opportunities that lay before him. Opportunities that he would never have anywhere in Ireland. And there was no place like Brooklyn, not in the whole world. Or at least, that’s what Jim Dugan said anyways. 

The boat traveled away, until the green shores of Ireland faded into the distance, and the ache grew stronger with all the distance they traveled. Steve closed his eyes for a few moments, imagining the opportunities before him, steeling himself before going below deck. The winding halls were narrow and eerie as the ship clanked and groaned around him, and he knew it was going to be a long, long trip. It took him a couple of minutes to find his floor, as he climbed down and down and down until he found the room he sought. It was surprisingly nice, and he counted himself lucky as he climbed into the bunk nearest to him. Laying down and closing his eyes, he could hear the ocean lapping against the ship and he could almost pretend he was back home, on the beach with Dugan complaining about him not getting in the water. Dugan always liked to complain. 

He was quite content to lie there, drowning in memories of a home that he had just left, but the loud bang of the door abruptly opening interrupted his sorrows. “Hey, you’re in the wrong bunk. Bunk one, bottom, mine. Bunk two, top, yours.” The woman said, red hair sweeping into her face as she stormed into the room. Steve hustled to get out of the bunk, registering her Russian accent. She was one of the few non-Irish passangers on the boat, and Steve wondered why she was there at all. 

“Sorry ma’am, I didn’t realize.” He said quickly, climbing up onto the top bunk and avoiding the woman’s piercing gaze. What kind of Russian had red hair like that, Steve wasn’t sure, but it was really throwing him off.   
“I won’t judge you too harshly. First time leaving home?” the woman asked, watching Steve intently as he now sat on the top bunk.

“Yes ma’am.” He replied, and she waved her hand at him, smiling softly.

“None of that ma’am nonsense. I’m headed up for a smoke. Join me?” she asked, and Steve shook his head.

“Sorry, but I don’t smoke.” With that her grin widened, and she winked as she walked out the door.

“Good, it’s a bad habit. But I must say, I’m a sucker for bad habits.” She said vaguely, and walked right out the door as quickly as she had entered. This was going to be a long, long trip. 

The trip was long. So long, full of sea sickness and vomiting into a stolen bucket, of Natasha picking the lock to the bathroom and locking the malicious neighbors out of the bathroom just as they had done to him. Natasha was kind to him, despite her gruffness, refusing to let him eat anything but bread and water, telling him stories of her homeland and of the new home she had made in Brooklyn. The mention of Brooklyn brought every manner of questions to Steve’s mind, and she answered them all patiently.

“Do you know any cheap places to stay?” he asked her during one of his many questioning sessions, and her eyebrows knit together as she looked over at him.

“You’re telling me you’re moving all the way across the ocean, and you don’t even have a place planned out to stay?” she asked incredulously, and Steve shrugged, blushing slightly in embarrassment. 

“I figured I’d find something once I got there.” He said, and she rolled her eyes, lightly thumping him on the shoulder. 

“You’re lucky I know someone who’ll take you in. A boarding house, of sorts. Find me once we get on shore, and I’ll take you. Rent’ll be pretty cheap, as long as you stay on Stark’s good side.” She said, and Steve deflated in relief, the worry of finding somewhere to live now off his shoulders. 

“Thank you, Natasha, you’re an angel.” He said, and she grinned at him, wiggling her eyebrows.

“You aren’t the first to say so, sweetheart.” She said teasingly, and now it was his turn to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, now quit with your seduction tactics and pack your stuff, we’re getting close.” He said, eyes betraying his excitement and anxiety as he threw his meager belongings into his suitcase, latching it tightly. 

“Eager to leave my presence, are we?” she asked teasingly, folding her sweater and placing it neatly into her luggage, in stark contrast with Steve’s hurriedness. 

“Never. But I’ve never left Ireland, never even been to London. I want to see New York, land of opportunity. I know it probably won’t be as great as I imagine it to be, but I want to take as many of those opportunities as I can get.” He said, and she looked at him, taking in the stubborn set of his shoulders and the almost whimsical look in his eyes and smiling softly.

“You’ll make it whatever you want to be, Steve. You’re stubborn enough to mold Brooklyn itself to your whim, I think.” She said, and Steve snorted. 

“And risk changing what you’ve already made it to be? No sirree, not worth it.” He replied, and she snorted ungracefully, grinning at him and then offering her arm as they began to exit the confines of their cabin. People were slowly beginging to filter out of their respective rooms, and they had decided it would be better to beat the rush and escape up top before everyone made the hallways crowded. 

“Smart choice, Rogers. Now, remember what I told you about blending in. They’re going to be rude to you, they’re going to be brusque. But if you don’t start trouble and you don’t be rude, you’ll be fine. And whatever you do, don’t cough.” She said, and he nodded, expression again serious. He couldn’t afford to have them turn him back now. 

“I’ll see you on the other side Natasha.” He said, and she smiled, patting his cheek and leaving the boat, face transforming as she stepped off. Steve shook his head, stepping into line and slowly, slowly offloading from the boat and making his way towards what would be his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think! If I got anything wrong, feel free to tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible!


End file.
